


Dean Winchester, From Kansas

by countingscarves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amazing, Beautiful, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut?, Fluff, Gay, High School AU, LOVE AND FLUFF AND CUTENESS YAY, Library, Love, M/M, Possible smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingscarves/pseuds/countingscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a librarian. Dean is a lost soul longing for redemption. Does Dean dare to tell Cas his big secret? Or will he let it fester inside him? Fluff may be involved to find out the answer .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I thought my last fix sucked, soooooooo....DESTIEL FLUFF!

_I couldn’t stop staring. He had bottle green eyes as deep as the sea that seemed to analyze you, as if he were scanning you from the inside out. They were always moving around like a wounded lion, not fearful, but cautious; as to where he was and what was going on around him. Although his gorgeous eyes were stunning, there was much more to his appearance. The spiky, honey-brown hair that covered his head stuck up in funny angles, which reminded me of my own hair: unruly and soft. Every strand seemed to move on its own. Oh, what it would be like to run my hands through that soft, gold-and-oakey hair. Whoa. But even though his hair was stunning, the best part was his glorious face. Freckles sprayed across his angular nose and high cheekbones, making constellations and galaxies on his skin. His face was clean-shaven and sort of pale, so when you looked at it in the light it shimmered like gold. Golden skin. Golden skin that glowed. In other words, he was perfect_.

       “Watch it, twerp,” the jock growled as he bumped into Castiel for the 5th time that week, pushing him into the cold metal lockers lining the hallway with a slam. Cas only sighed and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. That jock always had it in for him, and Castiel had no idea why. It had become a normalcy. Every day the jock dude (Cas thought his name was Rick) would slam him into the lockers without giving him a second glance, sometimes knocking the books out of Cas’s arms and spilling them over the linoleum floor. No one ever stopped to help pick them up. But this time, the shove did nothing but knock him back. As he picked himself up again, his stack of books threatening to topple, he thought of what it would be like if the shoving stopped. Maybe someone would stand up for him, the sweet little nerd with almost no emotions and eyes as blue as the sea. For now, that wasn’t going to happen. 

      Cas hummed a bit as he walked towards the library for his hour of being the librarian’s assistant, which meant hot chocolate and almond cookies were waiting for him as soon as he opened the double doors. Ever since he was a child, Cas had always been obsessed with books and the secrets they held. You could be transported into futuristic worlds, or search the jungle for a hidden temple, or even become a mad scientist struggling to figure out a formula for disaster. But to be in charge of a whole palace full of books, even if it was just for an hour, was the best feeling in the world. As he walked down the hall towards the library, he adjusted his white dress shirt and glasses, ready for another hour in his favourite place in the world. Strangely, his hand paused at the brass handle. What was holding him back? He tentatively wrapped his fingers around it, but something inside of him was urging Castiel to go back, resist somehow. Ignoring the thoughts, the teen shook his head, cleared his mind, and gave a tug at the handle. 

      The door swung open. Behind the front desk sat the most kindly woman Cas had ever known: Ms. Brookes. Now a word about Ms. Brookes before anything else. She was most definitely not the stereotypical “evil old woman librarian” with bifocals and a creepy stare that always made you think twice before talking in between the aisles of books. Ms. Brookes was nothing like that. She had a beautiful, round face with wavy auburn hair, and twinkling gold eyes that always had a mischievous look when she passed by. Despite the fact that she was the type of librarian who would greet you with a cheerful attitude every waking hour, Ms. Brookes had worked tirelessly at Cas’s high school with low salary since she was in her 20’s, and by now she was at least 35. She had been like a mother to Cas, hugging him when he needed a friend, making him extra hot chocolate “for the road,” and most of all, giving him a place to stay when stress and panic got the best of him. 

     “Cas!! How’s my favourite librarian-in-training?” Ms. Brookes stood up to give him a hug when he came through the doors. Cas blushed. She smelled like lemons.

     “Good as always, Ms. Brookes.” Cas smiled with a salute. He was so glad to see her. But as the hug ended and Ms. Brookes was about to go into the routine for the day, Cas glanced at a hunched-over figure in a brown leather jacket with a few ear piercings. His back was to Cas.

 “Who’s that?” Cas murmured. 

“Oh, him? That’s Dean Winchester. He just arrived at the school about a week ago, from Lawrence, Kansas with his brother Sam. He’s been coming here for a little while, although this is the first time I’ve seen him out of the historical section on the bean bag chairs. I know, I know… it’s weird that I know all this stuff about him but I’m required to keep a log on everyone who checks out books, and usually I’m just so curious I have to ask them their story.” Ms. Brookes replied. Dean Winchester was at one of the long wooden tables by himself, quietly turning the pages of what seemed to be a history textbook. 

“He seems okay..” Castiel said, after a long pause. 

“Go over and talk to him! I’ll bring you two some cocoa and cookies. Cocoa and cookies! Ooo! Alliteration. By accident! Isn’t that just a wonder.” Ms. Brookes scurried off before Cas could say another word. 

Should he go talk to him? _Maybe he’ll reject you and bully you_ , _just like that jock_ , Castiel thought. A strange thought surged through Cas’s head. _Maybe he won’t_. Some part of him wished he had the bravery to just go over there, sit with the other guy, and start a conversation without stuttering. Something unknown held him back, though. Right as he was about to just rush in and talk to the stranger, his breath hitched. Dean Winchester had turned around and was staring right at Cas with intense emerald eyes. Cas could now see how beautiful the teen looked, the honey coloured hair that stuck up in all directions, the spray of freckles across his nose, his defined cheekbones. Blood rose to his cheeks. Immediately, Cas wished he could disappear. The teen in the leather jacket was getting up from his seat and walking over. 

“Hey. I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. From Kansas.” Oh...oh my. His voice was so rough. 

“Greetings, Dean Winchester from Kansas,” Cas sputtered out once he had the courage to breathe. “I’m Cas. Castiel Novak. From....here.” _Dammit. You fucking blew it, Cas. He probably hates you now._  

“Care to give me a tour?” _Absolutely. He absolutely hates you---wait, what?_  

“Huh?” Cas mumbled dreamily. Dean chuckled. 

“Care to give me a tour?” Dean answered a bit louder, raising his eyebrows. 

“Sure! Uh.. like now?” This beautiful guy was gonna ask him for a tour? This wasn’t heaven. Cas wasn’t dead, nor was he dreaming. Suddenly, Ms. Brookes rushed in with cocoa and cookies for the both of them. 

“See? What’d I tell ya? Cocoa and cookies!” Ms. Brookes smiled happily, setting down the tray of treats on the table. Cas sighed. Safe. Now he didn’t have to show Dean what a stuttering dork he was. 

“Uh...thanks, Ms. Brookes.” Dean chuckled. Cas was so freaked out he couldn’t even think. “I think we can take it from here.” 

The librarian smiled and gave Dean a wink before going back to her desk to sort through her paperwork. The flustered Castiel sat down at the long table and grabbed a cookie, nibbling at it slowly. Dean did the same. The two sipped at their hot cocoa in silence. 

“So…” Castiel muttered after he had gotten up enough courage, staring into the half-full cup of cocoa. “You’re Dean. Is there anything else you’d care to share about yourself?” Dean looked up from his cookie. 

“Me? No. I’m just Dean from Kansas. My mom died in...a fire. Dad’s gone. He was a total dick.” Cas frowned. He’d never had any parents. He was always moving in and out of foster homes with his brother Gabe, but Gabriel hadn’t ever spoken to him since Cas moved on to high school. 

“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.” He mumbled. “What do you like to do in your spare time, Dean from Kansas?” 

“I take rides in my Baby.” Cas looked hurt. So Dean already had someone: Baby. Perhaps it was a term of endearment. 

“Oh, no no. It’s not what you think,” Dean laughed when he saw Cas’s solemn expression. “Baby is my car.” Who names their car Baby? That’s certainly a strange name for a vehicle. Well, at least Dean wasn’t taken. 

“Ah. I’m a senior, but I still don’t have a vehicle. It really does make one jealous of others’ good fortune.” Cas replied, nibbling on his cookie. Dean looked perplexed. 

“I’m a senior too. Just moved here from--”

 “I know. Kansas.” Castiel laughed. “Hence the name… ‘Dean from Kansas.’” 

“You can just call me Dean.” Dean scrawled something on a piece of scrap paper. At first, Cas thought it was a message, but as the other teen slid the paper to him, he realized it was a phone number. “Feel free to ring me if you have any other questions.” 

Cas couldn’t believe his eyes. A hot guy named Dean Winchester was giving him his phone number? No way. No way in hell this was real. But here they were, and there was the sloppily written phone number in front of him. He tucked the slip of paper into his pocket. 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled a bit. He thought about how “Rick” had pushed him into the lockers and how he would have to deal with that tomorrow. But this time, maybe he would have someone to help him pick up his books after all. 

          -End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet up in the library. That's basically all I can tell you, cause if I told you anymore, I'd spoil it.

After school ended and Cas had done enough homework to make Einstein pass out, he flopped down on his newest foster bed. All of his belongings rested in the duffel bag he carried around from house to house; clothes, books, a few pencils, his phone, and his glasses case. That was all that was really “his.” Cas sighed a deep sigh. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to live in one house continually with only a few moves, and couldn’t even fathom the idea of staying in one forever.

 _Dean probably has a home. It’s probably really nice, with rideaus and armoires and chandeliers and a bunch of other French words. But on the other hand, he’s too “rough” for that. He’s just oozing bad-boy appeal. Cas thought. You know what else he is?_ the reasonable side of his brain suggested. _OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN_ _LEAGUE_. Cas shook the thoughts out of his head and started to go out to ask his “mother” if he could make a phone call.

Castiel’s current foster mom was Charlotte O’Grady, a tall, thin woman with wiry orange hair like fire and pinched features. Her husband Ron was out on a trip “away,” which probably meant he was watching babes strip off their clothes in the Caribbean. How he could afford that Cas didn’t know, but Charlotte certainly didn’t know either. She didn’t like company and she didn’t pay much attention to Castiel or Gabe (who was in the next room snoring), so when Cas went downstairs and asked her if he could call someone, he wasn’t surprised when she refused. 

“No, no, no!” She scolded. “You’ve already had your phone privilege for the week. 3 phone calls, and that’s it, you hear?” Cas only smiled politely and hurried back up to his room to call Dean. 

It was pure torture waiting for Dean to pick up. Cas was already red and sweating by the 2nd ring. Dean answered by the 4th. 

“Hello?” said the boy on the other line. Cas started to panic.

“Who is this?” “C-Cas. From the library, remember?” It sounded like there was another voice in the background, similar to Dean’s, but not as gruff and more deep.

“Is that your new boyfriend, Dean?” It sang. “When am I gonna get to meet him? I bet he’s quiiiiite a catch!” Dean spat a few curses at the voice, then resumed talking. 

“Oh, hi Cas. What’s going on?”

“Oh, not much. Just doing homework” Cas felt like he was going to pass out. Somehow, talking on the phone was worse than talking in person.

“Cool. My brother’s such a jerk sometimes.” Dean chuckled. So that was his brother. Cas wasn’t really looking forward to meeting him anytime soon.

“ARE YOU TALKING TO SOMEONE, CASTIEL?” His foster mom shouted from the other room. 

“JUST THE TV, CHARLOTTE.” 

"BUT YOU DON’T HAVE A TV IN YOUR ROOM!” Shit, Cas. You blew it. 

“Who’s that?” Dean asked from the other line. 

“My foster mom. She sucks ass.” Dean laughed, a chuckle that was most definitely the best laugh Castiel had ever heard in his entire life. It was like a laugh sent straight from-- 

“Hell. My brother’s acting up again. Meet me in the library tomorrow, at lunch. Don’t be late.” 

“I’ll try not to be, Dean Winchester from Kansas.” Cas hung up the phone. Nailed it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, as he arrived at the library, Dean was waiting for him in the history section. Cas had dressed in his best trench coat that billowed behind him and blue tie that hung loosely from his neck. Dean had on his leather jacket and a Kansas tee that read "Carry On My Wayward Son." Cas wondered what the son had to carry, or what was being carried on the wayward son. That son probably had a lot of weight on his back if he were being forced to carry something. 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel murmured softly. Dean checked his watch. 

"Hello, Castiel." Ohhhhhh, that rough voice. And saying Cas's name. It sounded unreal. He could imagine Dean saying, 'Kiss me, Castiel,' or, 'Please stop staring at me, Castiel.' Perfect. 

"Why did you want to meet with me, Dean?" 

"Because. I think you're cool and I want to see you." Dean shifted on his feet as if this statement embarrassed him. 

"O-oh. Uh...cool?" Cas was dumbfounded. His heart rate started to increase rapidly, his face starting to redden as Dean stepped closer. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, his eyes looking concerned. Cas adjusted his glasses out of habit. "I can show you my tattoo..uh..if you want." Cas nodded, and Dean pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing a pentagram with tendrils of light radiating off of it. It was about the size of the bottom of a Coke bottle. Some of Dean's skin showed, but it wasn't like Castiel minded. In fact, he thought it was sooooooooooo sexy. Stop it Cas, the rational portion of his brain chided as Dean let go of the shirt and the fabric snapped back to its original position. "Wow. It's beautiful." 

"Thanks. So are you." Dean immediately covered his mouth and turned away. Cas's eyes widened. 

"What?"

"Nothing." But the words were spoken clearly, and were echoing through Cas's mind endlessly. Dean thought he was beautiful. What the hell had just happened?? What? Beautiful?? Dean turned back to Cas and looked disappointed.

"I was gonna ask you on a date, okay?" Dean confessed. His face was a shade of crimson that would've made a ripe strawberry jealous. Castiel's heart was pounding. He said something intelligent like, 'Uuuuhhhh....' and then sat down at one of the tables. Cas glanced around to make sure no one could hear. 

"Dean, I think you're really cute, but I don't know if this would work out. I'm always in and out of foster homes so I couldn't let you meet my parents and I couldn't---" His last sentence was cut off by Dean's finger over his mouth. 

"Shhhh. It's okay, Cas. We can work something out, okay?" And with that, Dean Winchester planted a kiss on Cas's mouth. Castiel practically melted into Dean's soft lips. His hair smelled like cheap liquor and cologne, but it was a slightly comforting smell, as if Dean would never let him go. The kiss broke off, and right as they were about to look at each other in awe, someone in the library yelled,

"Get a room, fags! We don't want your groty asses here. Just go do anal or something." Dean's eyes turned murderous as he let the words sink in, and he tried to get up and fight, but Castiel held him back. 

"I....I'm sorry...Dean. I wish people were as considerate as you." Cas felt like he was about to cry, despite the kiss. He stood up abruptly, said a quick goodbye to Dean, and ran out of the library. 

"Wait!!" Dean called. "We can still--" But Castiel was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. And as always, leave suggestions if you want more! :3


End file.
